


Who Do You Call?

by Blitz_Unite



Series: Winchesters + Harpers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sam Winchester-centric, but barely, legit just fluff, my bad turned kinda sad, sam deserves this happiness i dare you to say otherwise, well oof not as fluffy as i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz_Unite/pseuds/Blitz_Unite
Summary: It didn't matter if he and Dean were the same age. Wyatt had always been more interested in Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Winchesters + Harpers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Who Do You Call?

**Author's Note:**

> *Wyatt Harper played by Hartley Sawyer (in my mind)
> 
> Filling in my desire for a good sustainable Sam Winchester love interest that is definitely ready to protect him.

**_Who do you call when you need some help?_ **   
**_Who do you call when you by yourself?_ **   
**_Who do you call when you feel down low?_ **

**  
\---**

John couldn't be happier that Ben Harper was coming over. First of all, he got to see his best friend. Secondly, Ben's young boy had been raised similarly to Sam and Dean and the thought of his kids getting along with his best friend's kid filled John with a weird kind of joy. 

Ben was greeted by a tight hug and his son Wyatt with a hair ruffle. John couldn't help the warm welcome, his and Ben's friendship went way back. Hunter families just had a bond with each other.

Since Wyatt was the same age as Dean, John and Ben sent the ten year olds off to the side to bond. By John's observation, the two were getting along quite well. Even though Dean was tough around Wyatt, he had loosened up a little bit. Progress, right? John's youngest though, was having a little trouble. The six year old just couldn't get in with the older ones' conversation. Sam kept trying to butt in and at least Wyatt seemed to like him and kept trying to include him but Dean wasn't having it. 

Maybe John had drilled too many trust issues in his boys. 

"It's fine Sammy," Wyatt reassured the younger boy of some hunting insecurity that they had been discussing. John watched on with an amused smile as Dean nudged an unsure Sam. 

"Only Dean can call me Sammy," Sam pouted firmly. Wyatt laughed and ruffled the younger's hair.

"Yeah find your own nickname," Dean added gruffly.

"Okay, what are your suggestions?" Wyatt asked good naturedly. John gave a real smile at the interaction, it looked like his and Ben's boys got along just fine. 

**\---**

"Why do I have to be lookout?" a thirteen year old Sam whined. John and Ben had both decided that it was time for their boys to get a taste of the hunting life in reality rather than with their dads' protection, though it took a lot to convince John Winchester on letting his boys go.

Wyatt liked the idea, it was good experience and an easy case so no one would be hurt. Dean hadn't been much of a fan though, Wyatt just assumed that was because he was afraid for Sam. Which Wyatt felt too, the kid was young and even with proper training he was still just a nerdy kid unlike the jocks that Wyatt and Dean had been at his age. 

The two seventeen year olds exchanged looks at Sam's complaint. Dean was the one to speak up, his firm voice softening Sam's face. "When you're our age, then you can do the heavy lifting."

"Plus, almost every hunter starts out as a lookout," Wyatt added, he for sure didn't know if that was true or not. But he wanted Sam to feel better and for the hunt to go successfully. His dad had put a lot of responsibility on him to keep the Winchesters safe and to completely trample the mission. 

It was only a low life ghost. The boys had managed to find out the origin of the ghost pretty quickly. They found the item the ghost was connected too, the engagement ring he wore on his finger as a human and corpse. Dean was sent to find the ring and burn it, Wyatt was going to protect Lila (the ghost’s once-fiancee who had accidentally killed said ghost) and Sam was going to watch from outside the house to make sure no one came in and to see if he could spot the ghost. He was back up.

Wyatt should’ve known that Sam wouldn’t listen.

The thirteen year old in question was now busting inside the doors of Lila’s bedroom, iron knife in hand. The ghost turned to glare at the younger Winchester. Wyatt cussed, he should have expected it. Sam is Dean’s brother, he was stubborn and wanted to do something that would actually protect people. 

Wyatt frantically stepped out of the salt circle as the ghost charged at Sam, _this wasn’t supposed to happen_. Wyatt ran towards the ghost, shaky long limbs and all because the ghost couldn’t get to Sam, no way. Speaking of the ghost, he was almost there, his hand reaching out to Sam with a snarl on his ghastly face. Sam’s face displayed a mixture of determined and petrified which only fueled Wyatt more. He didn’t even have a weapon, but if he didn’t do anything…

Wyatt rammed into the ghost, going through him. _Surely he must have some iron on his body, whether a knife or a chain._ The force of the ghost poofing away made Wyatt stumble right onto Sam. 

So Wyatt did have some iron on him. 

“What the heck?” Sam glared up at him from below him. 

“Hey, I saved you. A little thanks would be nice.”

“Thanks, but what the heck!”

“You’re thirteen,”

“So?”

“You’re an idiot,”

Sam shoved him but Wyatt barely moved. _Barely moved._ Wyatt was practically on top of of the younger kid, arms on each side holding him up. While they were bickering and _barely moving_ , the ghost could have harmed more people.

Wyatt jumped off Sam, eyes darting around the room. Lila was staring at the two hunters, fear evident in her eyes, but there was no one else in the room. Wyatt didn’t let his shoulders relax, a hunter should never ever relax on a case. His hand went to the blade hanging off his belt, _ah so that’s the iron he had with him_. How had he forgotten it? 

“Hey guys, I burnt the ring.” Dean stumbled into the room, grease lined his forehead and he had a small cut on his lip, he frowned when he spotted Sam. The teenager was panting, but he didn’t stop to rest his hands on his knees until he gave Sam a once-over. “T’was in the garage.”

Wyatt let out his breath in response, he bent forward arms grasping his knees. “We handled it, didn’t we Samsonite?” The younger nodded in response, didn’t even react to the nickname. It was the one Sam and Wyatt had chosen all those years ago, because Sam knew kryptonite was so strong it Superman’s weakness. And Sam wanted to be that big and strong. Wyatt didn’t mind fulfilling the younger’s wish. 

“Why’s Sam inside?” Dean demanded. Wyatt shrugged and looked at Sam expectantly. The younger gave a sheepish smile before opening his mouth.

**\---**

“Well that was a ride,” Wyatt collapsed on the dingy motel couch. Nineteen year old Dean nodded grimly, watching as Sam shoved Wyatt to make room for Dean and himself. 

“I mean it was a witch, that should’ve been expected.” Ben Harper spoke from across the room. He and Wyatt exchanged an identical look and Dean once again wondered what Wyatt’s mom looked like. Because Wyatt looked like a carbon copy of Ben, same blonde-brown hair, same brown eyes and same bulky shape. Dean couldn’t pinpoint any physical gene on Wyatt that could’ve been carried over from his mother. 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Sam patted the empty seat next to him on the couch, looking questioningly at him. Dean didn’t even hesitate sitting down, his eyes though were trained on John and Ben, who were quietly talking on the other side of the small room. Ben finally looked up and his eyes settled on Dean’s not Wyatt’s. “We got some business to finish up. Take care of yourselves.”

The two adults didn’t even wait for a response before exiting the room. Dean sighed, for once could they not relax as a family together? 

“Dean did you know Samsonite has a girlfriend?” 

Dean’s head whipped towards Wyatt and Sam, the former grinning and the latter blushing embarrassingly. Sam frantically shook his head. “No I don’t,”

“Was it that girl you walked out of school with yesterday,” Dean teased, grateful for the light mood. Sam glared at his feet, his fingers drumming rapidly. 

“No! And I don’t have a girlfriend!” 

“He has a crush,” Wyatt clarified. 

“Then make her your girlfriend,” Dean said. It was simple when you were Sam’s age. What girl problems could you possibly have when you were fifteen. He sort of wished he was fifteen again, taking a break from hunting by going to school. Now he had no excuse to get away from the family business.

“It’s not that easy Dean!” Sam pouted. Dean grinned, ruffling Sam’s hair. “And I like two people,”

Wyatt and Dean exchanged a look, Wyatt raised his eyebrows and Dean couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “You’re grouchy cause you like two girls?”

“Do you know what an open relationship is? A casual relationship? Dating and then just, not dating?” Wyatt added on. In that moment, Dean realized that perhaps they were not the best role models for Sam to follow. 

“Shut up, both of you.” Sam snarked. Dean and Wyatt continued, cause what was better to Dean than teasing his little brother. “They’re not two girls!”

“Three girls?” Wyatt asked jokingly. But Dean knew that wasn’t it. Sam shifted uncomfortably, physically closing in on himself from where he sat between Wyatt and Dean. Wyatt must have picked up on it because he stopped his joking, throwing Dean a curious look which the Winchester could only mirror back.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean asked his younger brother. 

“It’s a boy and girl,” Sam said quietly. 

_Oh._

Dean didn’t know how to respond. Sam was delicate and Dean knew if he chose the wrong words to move on but also say that he was completely okay with it, he’d be screwed. He thought back to what he would’ve wanted, but he never wanted anything. Dean had just dropped it that he had messed around with guys before and moved on, Sam and John had barely processed it and by that time Dean was far away from their reaction. Everything had gone smoothly after and he’d never given it any second thought. 

By how much Dean was thinking, he shouldn’t have been surprised that Wyatt broke the silence. 

“If you’re that confused then just have a threesome.”

“Wyatt!” Sam exclaimed. But the tension was gone, and Sam even let a shy smile breakthrough. 

“Yeah, no,” Dean said, because there was no way he was letting his little brother go that far (especially at this age). Crushes were okay, dating was acceptable, but more was definitely protective-older-brother territory. And the fact that there was a boy, which opened up more dangerous ways for Sammy to get hurt, Dean shook his head. “Just pick one Sam.”

**\---**

“Hello?”

Sam breathed into the phone, Wyatt’s voice alone calmed some of his nerves. He was a whole town away from his brother, and father. Maybe leaving his family behind to go to college with nothing but a duffel bag when he was seventeen wasn’t the best idea. 

“Samsonite? You okay?” Wyatt’s voice filtered through the phone, concern colouring his tone. “What happened? Where’s Dean?”

_Dean_.

Sam shuddered. “I left him.”

“What?” Wyatt’s even more worried now and Sam’s even more guilty. “Where did you leave him?”

“I left Dean, and dad.” Sam started hyperventilating. _Oh it was such a stupid idea._  
“I can’t believe I left them both to go to goddamn college. Oh god, oh god, _oh my god_.”

“Sam,” Wyatt’s voice was more gentle now, more careful. “Breathe.”

And so he did. Sam told Wyatt everything through shaky breaths, all cold and alone sitting on a lone bench by a lone bus station with his lone duffel bag. Sam didn’t have a family anymore, well not one that wanted him. Because there was no way John would ever let him back into his life again, and Dean. _Dean_. Would he ever forgive him?

“I have no one,” the young Winchester whispered. He shivered, finally being able to inhale and exhale slowly but why were his breaths still shallow? Why was his heart so heavy? Why wasn’t Dean here with him?

“Don’t say that! You have me anytime, everytime.”

Sam didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. 

“Wait, I’m tracking your phone. I’ll reach there and then I’ll drive you to wherever,”

“You can’t do that!” Sam cried, tears brimmed in his eyes. He was being a burden to his family and now a burden to one of his closest friends.

“Course I can, no jobs right now and it’s just me anyway. Dad’s out on some hunt with his friends.” Wyatt spoke brightly. “Okay, I got it. I’ll be there in thirty.”

When Sam put down his phone, he didn’t feel as alone anymore. And when Wyatt reached with his car, Sam definitely didn’t feel as alone anymore. Wyatt grinned at him, eyes meeting through the car mirror. “Stanford, huh? I’m proud of you Samsonite.”

**\---**

“This is how college life is treating ya?” Wyatt glanced around Sam's small dorm, he plopped himself down on Sam’s single bed, purposely mussing up the sheets. 

Sam cast him a glare as he put away his books. “It’s cosy, and very well kept.”

“Are you sure? Cause the sheets are looking a little messy.” Wyatt squinted his eyes and laughed when Sam shoved him. The younger busied himself in cleaning up his study table and then plopped down next to Wyatt. He was as tall as the older boy now, which was quite a surprise because one 6’4 guy in a social circle was rare and now they had two. Wyatt examined Sam. “How’s it actually going Samsonite?”

“Samsonite’s a company you know,” Sam snorted, eyes twinkling. 

“I came up with it first okay so it’s going to be your name forever,” Wyatt leaned against the headboard of the single bed. Samsonite with his shaggy hair and long limbs and dimpled smile. He made the nickname so long ago, Sam had grown so much, he’d become a man now. Nineteen years old, he whistled. 

“Sure you did,” Sam said sarcastically. He rested his back against Wyatt’s arm. “College is amazing, especially since Dean and I are fine.”

Wyatt opened his mouth but no words came out, the tips of his ears red as tomatoes. He shook his head, forcing himself to relax, but he could _feel_ Sam’s back through his shirt as he leaned against the older man. “Happy to hear that.”

“I don’t think I ever said it properly,” Sam took a big breath, turning his face to look at Wyatt’s brown eyes. “Thank you Wy, without you, I would’ve been… Lost.” The older man looked at Sam, he’d grown up with the boy- no, man. Had been a man for at least a year now. He could feel Sam’s breath on his face, when had they gotten so close? Wyatt didn’t want to leave, this was nice. It had been a long time since he’d been able to relax with someone, and even with a topic so heavy the air was light.

“Like I said, you’ll always have me,” Wyatt said softly. Sam hummed. 

Something sweet smelling drifted in, cheers could be heard beyond the dorm door where some of the students must be having a party. But in the moment the yells were like fireworks, and the dimly lit room a wide open courtyard with the sky above, the soft rippling sheets like grass and Sam and Wyatt watching the bright colour explode across the darkness. 

\---

Their lips were so close, only an ant’s way blocking their distance. 

“I love you,” Wyatt whispered. 

“I love you too,”

“You’re in college, you’re supposed to be out there Sam, having the time of your life,” Wyatt’s voice broke. Sam frowned, he took a good long look at the man he had spent most of his life with already. 

“How do you know I’m not having the time of my life?” Sam’s breath quickened, he wanted to close the distance so badly, but this one step would weigh heavily. 

“I’m sorry,” Wyatt croaked out, he ruffled Sam’s shaggy long hair. Sam can see the hesitation, the want, everything in Wyatt’s eyes. He knows neither of them want this, his eyes flicker towards Wyatt’s lips. They stay there, with each other, one minute, two, three…

Wyatt murmurs another apology, sweet as lemon and he’s walking away, his back getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Maybe he looked back, maybe he didn’t. Sam’s frozen, for a minute, two, three… Too late, his body jerks forward, lips meeting air and heart meeting a withering sadness. If only he’d taken the step, he’s always too safe, he could’ve changed things. But alas, he’s left tearing out his hair and tears falling from dull eyes. 

\--- 

Wyatt felt like breaking down. He left the college in a hurry, students naturally moved out of the way when they saw a 6’4 man making his way. He kept his head low, in no mood to even acknowledge the presence of others. 

It had always been Sam on his mind. Seventeen year old Wyatt got absent minded, forgot he had an iron blade on him when thirteen year old Sam sneaked inside the hunt and a ghost shot his way. He’d been so blind with worry. And when Sam first left his family, Wyatt had not even hesitated, when he was younger he hadn’t really thought about his feelings for Sam. There was no point to it, Sam was four years younger, now it may not seem like a lot but before it did. Apparently his subconscious mind had been aware of his feelings much longer. Samsonite, he thought he chose the nickname because Sam wanted to be strong. But no, as Wyatt roamed through the streets without direction, rain drizzling down and wetting his blond hair, he understood at a greater meaning. 

Sam and kryptonite, Samsonite. He was Wyatt’s strongest weakness, the one thing he couldn’t control how much it impacted him. He fell onto his knees on a grimy sidewalk, face turned towards the grey sky. Sam had fulfilled his dream of being kryptonite, ending up as Wyatt’s largest threat. 

\---

It was hard to move on, but Wyatt and Sam simply had too much history to let go. So they fell back into their old routine, relaxed, trying to restrain and bury their feelings. 

Sam didn’t think he would be the first one to let go, but when he met the fiery blond girl with a teasing smirk. He fell fast, “you have a type” Dean would say if he knew about Jess. She was simply too perfect, too good for any of his family to know, of course he would tell them. But for now he’d enjoy having Jess’s existence to himself, of course Wyatt knew though. It was a painful interaction, Wyatt had smiled and patted Sam on the back. 

Even though Jess slept beside him, that had been a lonely night. 

Now he was back on track, he had a loving girlfriend in Jess and an amazing best friend in Wyatt. He would graduate, he would get his diploma. Nothing could weigh him down anymore when everything was looking up. And it lasted far longer than he would’ve guessed initially. He had friends and not one day went by where those large dimples didn’t indent themselves onto his cheeks. Jess was amazing, more than he could’ve dreamed up. She made sure he didn’t slack behind, made sure he didn’t overwork himself and she forced himself to find a social circle. He would be alone in his dorm wrapped in blankets this night if it weren’t for her. 

“This is way more intense than I thought it would be,” Sam glanced at the crowds of other students

But all good things must come to an end. 

\---

Dean had no option but to call Wyatt. He glanced at Sammy, heartbroken, Jess’ name still on his tongue, stinging like poison. The phone’s call crackled, data didn’t work so well around here. “He’s a mess, bro.” 

“I’m coming,” Wyatt promised. 

“Fast,” Dean muttered. Wyatt had cut off the call before saying goodbye, and the former knew he would be speeding regardless he’d heard Dean or not. His heart broke to see Sam in such pain, this was his little brother, he was never supposed to go through this. Dean was supposed to protect him.

Sam and Wyatt had both moved on. But as Dean watched Wyatt jump out of the car a while later and Sam collapse into the older man’s arms with sobs wrecking his body in a way that physically hurt his brother. Dean knew that Sam might be wailing ‘Jess’ into Wyatt’s chest, Wyatt’s arm wrapped tightly around the younger. Dean knew what he didn't want to know because this would just bring more strife. Dean knew that despite everything, neither of them had ever let each other go. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> -TO BE CONTINUED-
> 
> You may have noticed that this is part of a series, I'll be posting more one-shots and/or stories going through the years to see their relationship develop and it will all be semi-canon.


End file.
